1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a through electrode and to a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, segments of the electronics industry have focused on the manufacturing of lightweight and compact products which have fast response time, multi-functionality, high performance and high reliability and yet which can be fabricated at a low cost. One of the important approaches in realizing such products revolves around the design of semiconductor device packages. Known packages include those having a through electrode, i.e., an electrode which passes through a substrate in which the electrode is formed.